


Don't pass go

by girlfromwell



Series: Good Boys Don't Tell [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: HOW DO I CHANGE, I don't know, M/M, THIS IS PART TWO, This isn't done, also that's not the title, fuck it, not even close, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromwell/pseuds/girlfromwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consider this the alpha of this part. MEANING IT'S GONNA BE SHIET(hopefullynotasbadasSonicBoomotherwisewegotsaproblem)<br/>Also this ain't finished. I just needed to get this out... build tension y'know</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't pass go

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this the alpha of this part. MEANING IT'S GONNA BE SHIET(hopefullynotasbadasSonicBoomotherwisewegotsaproblem)  
> Also this ain't finished. I just needed to get this out... build tension y'know

“Get back here you naughty boy."  
Dan was roughly pulled back into the bedroom. He didn't let up though, trying with every ounce of strength to make his way to the doorway.  
The door became blurry as a hand came crashing down on his bare backside relentlessly and tears filled his eyes.  
"just stop struggling and the pain will stop, Danny"  
That familiar voice, one that Dan had heard thousands of times before, sounded pained, but the blows didn't slow or cease until Dan went limp.  
"I don't want to hurt you Danny, I just want you to feel good. But only boys who behave are allowed to feel good. Bad boys get punished. That's just something you need to learn little Danny."  
Dan broke down, thinking of how Arin would caress him and hold him as if he’d break at the slightest touch. Hell, Dan thought he would break after what Brian had done to him. He remembers how sick he felt after seeing the text from Brian. How he had almost forgotten, pushed the incident far into the back, dusty corner of his mind. Until one day Brian asked for a favour. Nothing big, just someone to come with to the liquor store.  
Dan didn’t want to but Brian was so insistent that he caved and sat next to the man that had taken advantage of him. Everything was going fine until they got to the liquor store and Brian bought two extra six packs.  
“Hey man, you having a solo party?” Dan asked while laughing, trying to swallow the emotions that threatened to strangle him  
“Not quite, bro. These are for my good boy.”  
Dan’s smile vanished as he looked down at Brian, that smug grin. Dan’s heart was racing and he wanted nothing more than to run back to Arin and tell him everything. But he couldn’t, he stood rooted in place.  
Brian chuckled, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. C’mon, don’t draw attention or say anything to the guys at the office. I still have that picture.” With that he turned and went to the check out.  
Dan couldn’t move, couldn’t see, couldn’t even think. He could only hear Brian calling him a good boy, picturing how disappointed Arin would be that Dan had let that happen, how Barry would try to be comforting but ultimately make Dan feel even more like a victim, Suzy giving him that sad look she gives stray dogs. Dan wasn’t a stray dog. Dan was… Dan...was  
“Danny! Stop standing there like a weirdo,” Brian was pushing the two cases of beer into Dan’s arms, forcing him to hold the weapon Brian would use against him, “Arin’s going to get worried and ask questions.”  
Dan immediately started walking to the car, he couldn’t handle Arin’s questions right now. Dan didn’t think he could handle his own questions right now… What was going to happen tonight? Would Brian do the same thing? He couldn't handle them because he knew the answer. Dan felt the fist of panic clench in his throat.  
The night went by much too fast. Dan enjoyed it to the best of his ability, snuggled on the couch next to Arin. They had discovered they’re mutual attraction between recordings. Dan was still amazed that Suzy was cool with sharing her man.  
Brian had started the night off by giving Dan a beer and telling everyone that Dan would be staying the night at Brian’s place. Dan drank fast to avoid thinking about what was to come. Four more went down in the same fashion.  
When the end of the night rolled around, Dan hugged Arin tight and gave him a passionate kiss at the doorway. “I love you more than words can say,” Dan whispered in Arin’s ear, struggling to hold back tears. Brian watched from the car, tight lipped and gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles were white.  
When Brian had driven them to a seedy motel, the kind that doesn’t care what you do as long as you pay cash, he told Dan to grab the remaining beer from the trunk and to follow him up to the room. Dan did so reluctantly, dragging his steps, pretending he would lose balance, anything to not be in that room a moment longer than he had to.  
When he was finally in the doorway of their room he saw Brian already waiting on the bed, sitting at the edge fists clenched.  
“Put the beer on the table and come here,” Brians voice had an abnormal cold touch to it.

Dan did as he was told immediately, hurriedly setting the beer down before making his way over to Brian. Dan stood restless, staring at his feet.  
“What the fuck was that tonight?”  
Dan knew what Brian meant,  
“I was just saying goodbye to Arin…”  
“Well don’t” Brians words reminded Dan of the cracking of a whip. Loud, brief, no room for argument.  
“O-okay man, you don’t have-”  
Dan was cut off by Brian standing and slapping his face  
“You will not refer to me as ‘man’,” Brian spat  
“Until further notice I am ‘sir’ or ‘daddy’."


End file.
